waveclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan/Archive 1
Taken by Loudclaw; Wavestar Name: Wavestar Rank: Leader Appearance: Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Cool and level-headed, a natural leader. History: Wavestar was initially a loner who loved water; she originally found an excellent place to settle. However, many others had also settled there, having formed small groups that were separate from one another, though each used the same lake. Wave (her Loner name) suggested that they all work together as a Clan... and after about a moon, every group came into agreement. She was chosen for leader by the group, and later StarClan; the newly-bound WaveClan soon found a precious spot where StarClan could communicate with them easily... She obtained her nine lives, in the meantime many of the Clan were working on a camp... Family: None known to her. Extras: Nine lives. 08:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) And accepted by Taken by SamisFusion; Black Moon Name: Black Moon Rank: Loner Appearance: Black as midnight, fierce Personality: Fierce, adventurous History: Black Moon has always hated water since when she was young she almost drowned in the water. She finally found a place to settle. WaveClan has always mocked the poor cat. One day she attacked WaveClan's leader and actually joined WaveClan. Family: Unknown Extras: None. SamisFusion Out 08:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined, user is globally blocked. 11:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Eeveestar; Multiple submissions: Redstrike and Blue Name: Redstrike Rank: Deputy/Warrior Appearance: Small red-brown tom with pale blue eyes. Personality: Laid-back, likes to relax, and loves hunting. Would do whatever Wavestar orders and is willing to go to the extreme to help his Clanmates in times of trouble. History: Believed to have been a curse in the old group of loners he was in. He was cast out into exile, and he found WaveClan three moons later. He is currently the deputy/a warrior of the Clan. Family: Blue (loner, brother, alive) Extras: None. ~ Name: Blue Rank: Loner Appearance: Slighty undersize blue-grey tom with wide blue eyes. Personality: Sarcastic, impatient, and slightly vain. Quick to fight, and hates to be mocked. History: Born in a group of loners. Watched as his brother left and said he wanted to go with him. The group reluctantly let him go. It was when Red (his loner name) joined WaveClan that Blue left. Blue occasionally taunts the warriors of the Clan, but he is usually driven off by the warriors. Family: Redstrike (Warrior, brother; alive) Extras: None I be the only ninja Eevee you'll ever see. RAWR. >:D Wavestar hasn't appointed a deputy yet. But both are accepted. 03:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) -EDIT: You got deputy, Vee! 22:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Hawkbreath; Ripplewave and Falconstream Name: Ripplewave Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tom with blue eyes and short hair. Personality: He is bold, couragous, loves to swim, and is very lovable. History: Since a kit he loved water, he loved its coldness and how it pushed onto him. Family: Unknown Extras: None. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) In. 11:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Name: Falconstream Rank: Warrior Apprearance: Light brown she-cat with faded black stripes and blue eyes. Personality: She is loyal, bold, determined, and can be ambitious. History: Family: Half-Brother; Ripplewave Extras: Ripplewave doesn't know that Falconstream is his Half-Sister. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 02:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Again, in. 17:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Taken by BCEngine; Goldwhisper Name: Goldwhisper Rank: Warrior Appearance: A beautiful tawny and cream she-cat with bright green eyes. Personality: Energetic, but can be laid back at times. She has a short fuse, and can be very quick to snap, but she's kind to everyone. She has a nervous habit of clicking her claws. It doesn't bother anyone, but she wishes to get rid of it. History: Used to be a loner, but when she found Wavestar one day, she decided to join. Family: None known. Extras: She has small flecks of black on her face 23:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Accepted. 11:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Alty; (Cat name) Name: Fluff Rank: Rank 5 Appearance: White fur, fat and disciplined. Personality: Introvert, only talks to best friend on big matters and keeps a distance from society. History: Was born on 2003, soon after birth lost his parents. Went with other cats and made a best friend. Other cats mock him by calling 'kitten' Later, he was inducted into NightClan. Family: None known to her. Extras: None. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 09:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean, NightClan? Declined. 11:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Gingerstripe; Rippleclaw Name: Rippleclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark grey tom with orange deep copper eyes. Personality: Fierce and aggresive, Rippleclaw is half-fish, half-cat. Obviously not half a fish, half a cat, but a fantastic swimmer. :P History: Clanborn. Family: Wavestar(sibling, if Loud approves) Extras: lippiy doo no. its me. :3 23:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I approve. 11:11, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Icy; Shadowheart and Lightningheart Name: Shadowheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: pitch black she-cat with deep violet eyes and a scar on her cheek Personality: incredibly quiet and she always looks like she's hiding a sad secret, but sweet and obedient Family: Brother: Lightningheart Extras: She takes abuse without a word, as she is laid back, almost as though she has given up on herself. Name: Lightningheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: muscular white tom with a blue-gray streak down his back and electric purple eyes Personality: loud and brave, very warm and usually happy, also very athletic, sporty, and charming Family: Sister: Shadowheart Extras: He is very protective of his sister and others close to him 20:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, Icy, you're staff, accepting works the same way here. Dual-accepted, if you accept yourself. 21:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Taken By Brighty ; Brightsong, Stormfeather and Wisteriapaw Name: Brightsong Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with medium length fur, gray eyes and a bushy tail Personality: Brightsong is usually very friendly, bubbly and excitable, but she reserves this for her friends. Often times she has to force herself to be serious. She can't help but try to make most things into a joke. History: Her parents died as a kit, so her life has been a little lonely, until she met Stormfeather Family: Stormfeather (mate) Wisteriapaw (foster daughter) Extras: She has a torn ear Name: Stormfeather Rank: warrior Appearance: gray tom with brown eyes Personality: Fun, smart, and loves just living life. He has his flaws, but he rolls with them, making him an easy cat to work with. History: He was a kittypet in his early life. Then he met Wavestar on the border, and ended up joining the Clan. Family: Brightsong (mate) Wisteriapaw (foster daughter) Extras: He loves the smell of poppy seeds. Name: Wisteriapaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: light brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. (It's kind of hard to describe her, so I'm providing a picture. Personality: Bubbly, happy, and always cheerful. She wants every cat to be ahppy, as she never really got to be happy as a kit, when her parents abandoned her. History: Her parents abandoned her. Family: Disapeared Extras: She thinks of Brightsong and Stormfeather as her parents -Accepted! 22:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Robinclawshe-cat: Fishpaw Name:Fishpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:Gray she-cat with a silver muzzle and blue eyes Personality:Happy, easly sirprised,cheerful, and a good fighter History:Joined Waveclan when she broke a leg by falling off a large rock Family:Left her when she joined Waveclan because they were fine by themselves Extras:None -Robinclawshe-cat -Accepted. 01:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Taken by WynterNightshade; Shadowpelt, Darktail Name: Shadowpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: A pitch black she-cat with bright green eyes. Personality: Isn't very social, is moody, gets angry quick. History: Clanborn Family: Unknown Extras: Is in love with Darktail Name: Darktail Rank: Warrior Appearance: A very dark grey tom with a black tail and amber eyes. Personality: Not very social, is very calm and strategic. History: Clanborn. Family: Unknown. Extras: Is in love with Shadowpelt. -Both accepted. 01:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Jet; Desscheazo/Kirizo Name: Desscheazo (Kirizo when acting as a kittypet) Rank: Loner (on/off kittypet) Appearance: Dusky black she-cat with black-grey eyes Personality: Desscheazo is someone who is not so good with people and so, tends to be either surprisingly honest or annoyingly evasive when speaking. This is due to her not having many friends and closing others off, because of being exceedingly isolated while she was a kit. As such, she can come off as a rude person to others. Sometimes, she actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. From time to time, Desscheazo can be quite overconfident, thinking she can do things others can not. She usually dons a mask (that of a calm and mature character, rarely showing any signs of distress but with a tendency to tease others and keep grudges for a ridiculously long time) but adapts various different moods and masks every now and then, usually hiding behind a barrage of sarcasm and false actions/emotions. Throughout all her masks, however, Desscheazo can be a kind (but mostly misunderstood) cat when necessary, and often comforts others who are scared or down if she feels like it. Desscheazo is willing to let her emotions control her from time to time, and also constantly tries to hide her abilities, not wanting unneeded attention. Someone with incredibly strong resolve, Desscheazo will do anything and everything in her power to accomplish something that's important to her, without any hesitation. She tends to deny any affiliation to mostly anything, claiming that she has no wish to be WaveClan's pawn. History: Mostly unknown. Family: Unknown Extras: She can mimic nearly any voice she has heard before. -Jesus Christ, Jet! Accepted. 01:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Crow ; Crowfoot Name:Crowfoot Rank:Warrior Appreance: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Personality:She is bubbly and very kind. She is loyal and brave. She loves to run and feel the wind all around here and let whistle threw her ears. She is generous once you know her but if you're not a person who likes her umm well good-bye to you! History:Clanborn Family:Unknown Extras: She wants a mate and kits. ~Crow~ (talk) 19:19, December 15, 2013 (UTC) - Accepted. 19:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Tangle: Featherpaw Name: Featherpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: She's very happy, and always trying to help others. She's kind and caring and never says anything bad about anyone. She's more of a crowd follower, but will strongly object to something she believes it's wrong. History: Clab-born. Family: N/A Extras: N/A Tangle Accepted. Taken by Loudclaw: Ravenheart Name: Ravenheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Very dark gray tom with dark amber eyes. Personality: Somewhat rough, but always has an underlying caring to him, as well as a burning loyalty to his Clan. History: Clanborn Family: N/A Extras: N/A 23:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) And accepted by 23:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Taken by Crow ; Birdflight Name: Birdflight Rank:Medicine Cat Appearance:slender, pretty silver she-cat. She has pitch black circles all over her besides her legs and tail; those are stripes. She has very clear, pretty, bright green eyes that look like emeralds. She is apparently very pretty and she doesn't know it. She has thorn-sharp claws. Personality:She is always cheerful and never lets anybody bring her down. She is always fun and she is loyal. Birdpaw loves to feel the wind in her fur and run around. She loves to climb and weirdly swim. History:Clanborn Family:Unknown Extras:N/A Crowy I'm a monster 23:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Accepted by Crowy I'm a monster 23:17, December 15, 2013 (UTC) By drumroll please... MISTY! Mistypaw Apprentice Black she-cat with white paws and blue-gray eyes. She's cheerful, rebellious, and a natural born leader, hating to be bossed around. Mistypaw's sarcastic, and generally makes bad jokes, always trying to be funny. She overreacts most of the time, and rarely takes things seriously, but if she does, the situation must be extremely bad. Mistypaw is extremely loyal to her friends. Clanborn Parents are dead, sister is Sagepaw and brother is Nightpaw. Minor arachnophobia Sagepaw Medicine cat apprentice(if open) Creamy white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Sagepaw loves to heal, run, and climb - she's a dry-paw, which is the main reason she chose to be a medicine cat. She's a feisty, sassy she-cat, but is very caring about her family, and can definitely be noted as overprotective. See Mistypaw See Mistypaw None Nightpaw Black tom with green eyes Apprentice He's cocky and arrogant at times, but most of the time a friendly, (very) talkative cat. Sometimes a bit of a flirter, though if he really tries to win over a she-cat, he is loyal. Nightpaw's generally outgoing and brave. See Sagepaw See Sagepaw -- 00:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Accepted Crowy I'm a monster 00:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare & Runningpaw Rank: Loner Appearance: Slender, short-furred pure black tom with emerald-green eyes and very faint silver stripes. He has a tiny white dash on his chest. His eyes sometimes become glazed over as he becomes lost in thought, which kinda creeps other cats out. He has scarred ears, and he is blind in his left eye due to an earlier incident (see History) which led to that. His claws are grey, and his paws are small. The insides of his ears are a very light reddish-pinkish color. Personality: Nightmare can be rather creepy at some points, scaring other cats away when his eyes become glazed over or his speech becomes rather... intense. He can sometimes get lost in thought, causing his gaze to drift upwards. He unintentionally scares other cats off, but he doesn't know why they run away. He likes to run, and he's really fast. He is often wary of cats he doesn't know if he can trust, mostly Clan cats. Nightmare often visits the Alley. He likes to watch the stars at night and wonder if they really are Clan cats' ancestors. He is curious about Clan cats' ways of life, even though he is wary about the Clan. He can sometimes talk too much, annoying other cats. Family: N/A History: Nightmare was a kit in a far away Clan at first, but after his left eye was scratched and blinded, he ran away, feeling worthless. He was attacked by two rogues. The rogues left him bleeding, expecting him to die. A Twoleg found the little kit, and took him in and cared for him. The Twoleg released Nightmare when he was old enough the hunt and fight for himself. Nightmare feels grateful to the Twoleg, and thought that all Twolegs were good. After approaching one carelessly, he was caught and taken to a place filled with animals (a shelter). Nightmare was quickly adopted by a young female Twoleg. When his cage's door was opened, he leaped out onto the floor and ran to the door leading outside. He escaped to the Alley, where he now lives. He then learned about NightClan, and he wonders if they would accept him as a warrior. He forgot about this thought; they wouldn't accept a half-blind cat, he thought. Nightmare likes his life as a loner, regardless. Extras: None Runningpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. One cream-colored paw, and a cream-colored patch over his left eye. Personality: Runningpaw is always cheerful, happy, and never complains about what he has to do. He likes making friends, and is oblivious to cats that are mean to him. Despite being a WaveClan cat, he actually hates water. He is very patient, and loves to train with his friends. Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: None Both by Eevee. Approved by Eevee. :3 I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a mon ster. 01:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Goldenspirit rank: Queen appearence:Gold/red she cat with lily pad green eyes. she is kind and sweet with a little bit of a temper family: none history:none Extras: None [[User:Otterstar|'My 'time 'With ']][[User talk:Otterstar|'you 'will 'to 'an 'end']] Taken by: Fuzzywing Name: Brackenfrost Rank: Warrior. Appearance: A golden tabby she-cat with weird clear eyes, although she is not blind. Personality: Has a temper, however she wants cats to see past that and see who she really is. Family: Waterblaze, her mother and Larkshine, her father. She had a brother called Viperkit. History: Viperkit was convinced Bracken''kit'' at that time, to venture out of the camp, encountering a fox, who took Viperkit's life easily. A warrior, Nettlepatch, drove the fox away so it didn't take Brackenfrost's life as well. Waterblaze and Larkshine betrayed the Clan, going to live with twolegs, leave Brackenfrost to survive on her own, no littermate to patent to guide her through her difficult journey. Extras: None. [[Message Wall:Fuzzywing|'I am ']][[Fuzzywing|'Fuzzywing!']]''' You will follow me on my quest for power!''' 23:38, October 7, 2014 (UTC)